Un héros discret
by Sam Seven
Summary: HÉROS, HÉROÏNE, subst. Combattant(e) remarquable par sa bravoure et son sens du sacrifice. Une note au crayon précise "habituellement, avec un costume un peu kitsch". Il y avait le Bouffon Vert, Venom, Scorpion, le Caïd... et dans toutes les dimensions, il y a le destin d'une adolescente vouée à disparaître.


**Non, je n'ai pas abandonné mes projets pour DBH ! Entre le boulot, l'hiver, la fatigue, je n'arrivais plus vraiment à écrire, alors je me suis lancée dans une rencontre qui me ferait rêver pour reprendre un peu du poil de la bête.**  
 **Si y a des retours positifs, ça pourrait même devenir le prologue d'une longue fic, allez savoir~**

 **La relation entre Rachel et Peter peut être le début d'une grande amitié ou d'une histoire d'amour, c'est à vous de voir, pour ma part, je veux juste qu'elle soit sauvée.**

* * *

« Alors ? »

Rachel avait patienté quelques minutes, juste le temps pour que Peter range ses affaires. Maintenant, elle voulait une réponse.

Plus tôt dans la semaine, en tant que nouvel élève à l'académie Blackwell, Peter lui avait demandé de l'aide pour rattraper les cours de septembre, et Rachel avait accepté avec plaisir avant de se rendre compte que le nouveau était plus intelligent que la plupart des autres lycéens. Non, en fait, il était plus intelligent que tous les autres lycéens.

Peter Parker était doué en photographie, était un scientifique dans l'âme, et quand il n'excellait pas dans une matière, il restait bon. Tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il échoue au moins sur le terrain de basket, mais il avait surpris la classe entière, prof inclus, en marquant plusieurs paniers sans effort.

Pour un peu, ce serait lui qui aiderait certains de ses camarades.

Rachel avait finalement conclu que la demande déguisait une tentative de flirt, classique mais qui s'avérait parfois efficace : après tout, c'était une approche comme une autre. Pourtant, au lieu d'être la professeure ou la courtisée, Rachel avait juste eu le rôle de l'observatrice, regardant Peter remplir les exercices, sans entendre la moindre question.

Quel était l'intérêt d'apprendre en silence ce qui était déjà su ? Pourquoi s'enfermer dans une classe vide au lieu de profiter de la fin de journée ?

C'était à ce moment-là que Rachel avait eu l'idée de jouer.

Après avoir calé son bloc-notes entre deux manuels dans son sac, Peter releva son visage vers sa camarade, remarquant comment les rayons du soleil fatigué dessinaient sa silhouette.

L'heure dorée avait ce pouvoir de rendre les ombres immenses sans qu'elles en deviennent terrifiantes, de transformer les couleurs de feu en nuances paisibles, d'accentuer le mystère qui enveloppait Rachel, cette fille pleine de vie.

Peter chassa rapidement cette pensée douloureuse.

Son approche déguisait effectivement une intention, malheureusement, elle n'avait rien de romantique : Peter s'intéressait à Rachel non pas en tant que Peter Parker, mais en tant que Spider-man.

« OK, explique-moi les règles de ton jeu. »

Malgré le soupir à peine convaincant de Peter, Rachel eut un sourire radieux.

Quand aucun des deux ne parlait, ils pouvaient entendre les discussions des élèves dehors, et sous les cris et les éclats de rire, s'ils se concentraient assez, ils pouvaient même entendre le murmure du vent et de l'eau de la fontaine où était juché Jeremiah Blackwell.

Dans son dos, Rachel sentait la chaleur mélancolique de la fin du jour. Elle n'apercevait pas les couleurs d'incendie qui se déployaient à l'horizon, mais elle les devinait dans le regard de son camarade, dans les pupilles noisette qui avaient à cet instant la teinte du miel.

« C'est un jeu que j'ai appris au théâtre. Tout n'est qu'improvisation, » elle se leva et s'éloigna pour prendre place sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres, « on doit espionner des gens de loin et imaginer des histoires d'après ce que l'on voit. L'idéal serait de choisir deux personnes pour qu'on se lance dans un dialogue.

— Donc on observe d'autres lycéens et on les fait parler ? Une préférence pour le registre ?

— Comique ou dramatique, je te laisse choisir. »

Elle se doutait qu'il comprendrait vite les règles, mais il s'agissait d'interpréter à travers une imagination influencée par des ressentis : c'était un jeu qui pouvait en dire long sur le participant, aussi intelligent soit-il.

« Je suis curieuse de voir ce que tu penses, Peter, ce qu'un new-yorkais peut imaginer sur des lycéens d'Arcadia Bay. »

Un bref rictus coupable montrait que le nouveau était désolé d'être si distant. Cela faisait trois semaines que Peter Parker avait rejoint l'académie Blackwell et il s'obstinait à rester à l'arrière de la scène, alors qu'il avait attiré l'attention : son accent new-yorkais avait invoqué des rêves de la grande ville chez ceux qui n'avaient jamais foulé les trottoirs de Broadway, et pour Rachel, ce citadin était une énigme. Pourquoi ce garçon avait quitté la grande métropole pour se perdre dans ce petit coin de côte ? Pire, cet exil avait des allures de crime pour la californienne.

« Ma participation est donc un honneur ?

— Puisses-tu satisfaire ma curiosité, » plaisanta Rachel en s'inclinant.

Tout en riant, Peter s'accouda au rebord et observa le terrain d'herbe où tout était si calme, si simple. Différents groupes d'adolescents illustraient les nombreuses facettes de la jeunesse : les geeks qui jouaient à un jeu de plateau pour s'évader du monde réel, les footballeurs qui puisaient dans leur énergie infinie, les filles populaires qui composaient leur image reluisante, les rebelles qui ne se cachaient même pas pour fumer, défiant la plus simple autorité…

Peter Parker les enviait presque avec leurs soucis communs.

Dans un réflexe, il frotta ses poignets qui étaient trop souvent enserrés par ses gadgets tisseurs de toile.

L'adolescent aurait aimé que le temps se suspende, que le soleil ne franchisse jamais la ligne d'horizon et que les problèmes de cette école se résument à quelques joints de shit et des rapports non protégés.

Le cœur lourd, Peter s'efforça de ne pas regarder Rachel : même s'il la voyait pour de vrai avec son visage en couleurs, il était hanté par le portrait en noir et blanc qu'il avait aperçu.

« Tu peux choisir n'importe qui, » proposa Rachel avec un geste de la main. « Tu ne vexeras personne, ce jeu restera entre nous, promis. »

 _Concentre-toi sur ce jeu, Peter. Profite de ce moment calme, ils sont si rares…_

Il étudia plusieurs échantillons, passant d'un individu à l'autre, pour enfin s'arrêter sur cette fille aux cheveux courts et blonds, à la fois élégante et froide. Il ne savait plus comment elle s'appelait, et il était certain que cet oubli aurait été un affront pour cette diva.

Du doigt, il désigna la lycéenne qui, le menton dressé de façon prétentieuse, discutait avec une amie. Après s'être raclé la gorge, Peter commença :

« Ce que je compte faire après le lycée ? Inventer le maquillage _sunproof_ , je n'en peux plus de ce soleil !

— Oh mon dieu, Victoria, » s'exclama Rachel pour s'accorder à l'expression surprise de Taylor au loin, « tu es tellement intelligente ! Le _waterproof_ est tellement surfait de nos jours ! Je serai ta première cliente. »

Ils essayèrent de composer la suite du dialogue, surveillant les visages, la gestuelle, les mouvements. Leur comédie sonnait si juste qu'elle était à peine gâchée par quelques contradictions.

Soudain Rachel se mit à rire, s'extirpant de son rôle de Taylor :

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais autant d'humour !

— Parce que je n'avais pas encore de public digne ce nom.

— Oh, mon humble personne suffit pour ton one-man show ?

— Absolument. J'ai toujours aimé les publics espiègles.

— La séduction par les mots est la seule arme qui compte. »

Auréolés par le couchant qui leur servait de projecteur, les deux adolescents se donnaient des grands airs depuis leur perchoir qui devenait une scène secrète. Les deux acteurs se trahissaient par des rires et des sourires, rendant leur jeu adorablement mauvais.

Maintenant qu'ils discutaient, Peter comprenait la popularité de Rachel Amber.

Il avait tout d'abord cru que c'était sa beauté qui attirait les gens : le profil du futur mannequin était bien dessiné et, dotée de ce calme qui semblait intouchable, elle entretenait un sourire à la Joconde qui défiait quiconque de l'impressionner.

À présent, il savait que son succès dépassait l'image : Rachel savait diriger les conversations grâce à une répartie toujours enjouée. Si elle respectait les silences, les plus timides devenaient toutefois bavards en sa présence tant elle était vive et amicale.

Certains auraient pu dire qu'elle avait trop de rêves à accomplir, mais Rachel avait assez d'énergie pour tous les réaliser.

Peter espérait pour elle un avenir prometteur.

 _Arrête d'y penser. Si tu continues à la regarder comme ça, elle va se poser des questions._

Pour faire taire son angoisse, le héros insoupçonné se détourna pour trouver un autre sujet d'inspiration. Il observa alors un des skateurs sur la pelouse qui était en train de resserrer les vis de sa planche. Pendant un instant, il se demanda si c'était aussi un élève de Blackwell puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais vu en classe.

Au bout de quelques instants, Peter dit :

« Je me demande s'il y assez de place sur mon skate pour faire graver le tableau périodique complet ? Est-ce que les gens le verraient ?

— Le nerd qui ne s'assume pas, bien vu ! Ça va bien à Justin, en plus. »

Rachel se pencha, visiblement prise dans le jeu.

Elle s'amusait réellement aux côtés de Peter et était même tentée de lui proposer de rejoindre la troupe de théâtre. Ce qu'elle avait imaginé être de la timidité n'était que de la prudence.

La tête penchée sur le côté, Rachel l'observa avec une grande attention.

Modeste, Peter répondit :

« C'est assez classique, en fait, mais merci.

— C'est vrai, mais j'ai un faible pour les récits où les apparences sont trompeuses. »

Un faible pour les mystères, donc.

Dans un réflexe, Peter baissa le regard, faisant mine de chercher d'autres sujets pour improviser un nouveau dialogue. Sa recherche fut interrompue par une question assez surprenante :

« Peter, que dirais-tu si tu voyais Spider-man ? »

Il était si surpris qu'il se demanda s'il avait bien entendu.

« Spider-man ?

— Oui. Imagine : tout d'un coup, Spider-man se balance au bout de ses fils pour traverser le campus, saluant au passage les lycéens juste en-dessous de lui. Ce serait un sujet parfait, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu inventerais ?

— Euh… _Gotta go fast_ ? »

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

« Mais vraiment, Rachel, je doute que Spider-man passe par Blackwell un jour. Tout est si calme, ici.

— Qui sait ? Même lui pourrait avoir besoin de repos. »

Elle n'imaginait pas combien de genre de répliques pouvait être une épreuve pour l'homme araignée : à chaque fois que quelqu'un témoignait de la compassion, Peter Parker devait prétendre l'indifférence et dissimuler une fierté touchée.

« Spider-man est déjà intervenu deux fois dans l'Oregon depuis le début du mois, après une longue période d'absence…

— C'est peut-être un autre Spider-man.

— Il avait le même costume bleu et rouge que celui de New-York. »

 _Oups._

La conversation commençait à le gêner, tout comme la posture de Rachel : ses mains étaient sur ses hanches et elle le regardait avec la tête inclinée vers la gauche, comme pour surveiller ses réactions.

 _Elle ne peut pas savoir._

Peter sortit son téléphone, préparant l'excuse de l'heure tardive pour quitter Rachel et se réfugier dans le dortoir.

« Si Spider-man passait, » continua l'étudiante, « je me dirais qu'il est pressé de retourner à son laboratoire.

— Son laboratoire ? Pourquoi un laboratoire ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. Je suis persuadée que celui qui se cache sous ce masque est un scientifique, un bon scientifique même, et comme tout bon scientifique qui se respecte, il possède son propre laboratoire. »

Peter était incapable de déchiffrer ce regard de chat qui le scrutait, ce sourire à peine ourlé.

Resterait-elle si calme s'il lui disait, là, dans l'instant, qu'il était l'homme qui se cache sous le costume couvert de toiles ?

Ou avait-elle déjà deviné ?

« C'est drôle, » murmura le héros en civil, « tu es une des rares personnes à imaginer que Spider-man puisse avoir une vie à terre, loin des combats.

— Il y a une différence entre un super-héros et un héros dans la vie de tous les jours.

— Le premier a des super pouvoirs et pas l'autre ?

— Non, c'est une question de costume. C'est la même différence entre Spider-man et celui qui porte le costume. »

Peter hocha la tête, l'air distrait.

Il ne pouvait pas contredire cette logique, alors qu'il s'était fixé l'objectif de la protéger sans avoir recourt à son costume.

Peter garda ses lèvres closes, calculant les années avant que ce corridor ne soit tapissé d'avis de recherche. Trois années pour comprendre ce qui allait arriver à Rachel Amber. Trois années dans n'importe quel univers, mais pas celui-ci. Le héros se l'était juré.

Et pour ça, il devrait devenir un héros discret, un héros de tous les jours.


End file.
